Good Girls are Bad Girls
by Cece127
Summary: This isn't some dramatic story about a boy or a girl who had some sort of dramatic loss or a horrific background, so if that's what your looking for this story isn't for you. This is a classic boy falls in love with the girl next door, well sort of. Loosely based off of the song Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't some dramatic story about a boy or a girl who had some sort of dramatic loss or a horrific background, so if that's what your looking for this story isn't for you. This is a classic boy falls in love with the girl next door, well sort of.**

**Loosely based off of **_**Good Girls **_**by 5 Seconds of Summer**

**Toby POV**

It's the first day of my senior year at Rosewood High. This is going to be my year. I'm football team captain, basketball team captain, and lacrosse team captain. I've had college scouts looking at me since my sophomore year. Not to mention my girlfriend and I are _the _most popular kids in school. Her name is Alison DiLaurentis. She is cheer captain and all the guys want to date her and all the girls want to be here. We hooked up the night of the big homecoming game last year and we have been together ever since.

I walked through the doors and I was greeted with guys high giving me and girls drooling over me. When I got to my locker Alison was already there with my best friend Caleb Rivers and his girlfriend Hannah Marin. Caleb is with me on the football team and Hannah is on the cheer squad with Alison. We double date all the time. The rest of the school refers to us as the 'fearsome foursome'. Noal Khan, Aria Montgomery, Ben Coogan, and Emily Fields are also in our group, but they're popular by association.

"Hey, what's up guys? Haven't seen you since Noal Khan's back-to-school bash."

"Oh my god, that party was so hot! I still can't believe Ali did a keg stand."

"You did one too, Hannah!"

"Yeah, but I do one every party."

"Yo Tobes, ready for football practice today?"

"Hell yeah! I got a bunch of new plays for us to try out. We are so gonna kick Ravenswood ass this homecoming."

"Speaking of homecoming…it will be our one year anniversary. Got any plans?"

"Do I have plans? Of course I do. How could I not? You've been nagging me about it for the past month."

We all laughed and then the first bell rang.

"A.P. French first period. Great."

"Sarcastic much?"

"Shut up Caleb. That class is a nightmare."

"You would know, it's your second time taking it. How did they let you repeat A.P. after failing it?"

"It helps that the teacher is dating coach."

"True that man. We'll all catch up at lunch okay?"

"Sure thing dude. I'll catch you later, babe." I gave Alison a kiss then walked to French.

I walked in and there were only two seats left. One in the front next to know-it-all Spencer Hastings and one in the back with all the slackers who don't pay attention and B. their way into this class. I walked right by Spencer and sat down in the back.

**Spencer POV**

It's the first day of my senior year at Rosewood HIgh. I'm fairly excited for it. I'm captain of the Debate Team, the Mathletes, the French Club, and Student Body President. I have the highest G.P.A. in my class. I'm even field hockey captain. I'm not popular, but it's not like I have people shoving my head in toilets either. I'm expecting an early acceptance to UPenn, it's basically a given.

I got to school half an hour early to make sure I'm prepared for all my classes and to meet up with my boyfriend Andrew Campbell and my best friend Mona Vanderwaal. They are both almost as smart as I am and are in many of the same clubs. I have been friends with Mona since kindergarten and friends with Andrew since he moved to Rosewood in third grade. Andrew and I started dating almost 6 months ago. Mona actually suggested we started dating freshman year. I walked into the library and I'm the first one there, as usual. I decided to read while I waited for them so I pulled Catcher and the Rye out of my bag and opened up to my saved page. This is the seventh time I've read the book. It's my absolute favorite.

"Spencer. Spence. Spencer!"

"Oh, hi Mona."

"Finally you acknowledge me. I've been standing here tapping my foot and snapping my fingers for like 5 minutes."

"Sorry."

"Hey, what's up ladies?"

"Andrew it's 7:15. Why are you so late?"

"Relax Moan. Classes don't even start until 7:30."

"Yeahg, but your usually half an hour early like Spencer."

"Well I was having car problems this morning, so I had to walk."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have given you a ride."

"Thanks Spencer, but I didn't want to risk messing up your morning routine."

We sat in the library and chatted until 5 min. before the bell rang. Then we parted ways because we wanted to make sure that we were able to sit in the front for all our classes. Unfortunately neither of them have A.P. French, but other than that I have at least one of them in each of my classes. I walked into the French classroom and as usual I'm the first one there. I sat front and center and organized all my stuff on my desk before the first bell even rang.

**So that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Should I continue with the story? I'm kinda iffy about it. If you have any thoughts or input please leave a review or you can PM me. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: In this story Toby is Spencer's neighbor, not Alison. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what your expecting to/what you want to see in future chapters.**

**Toby POV**

"Tobias Daniel Cavanaugh! Get down here this instant!"

"Dad, what's the issue?"

"The issue? The issue is that it's only been a month of school and I got a call from the principle saying your on academic probation. You have three C's and two D's. You need to get those grades up if you want to stay on the football team. You need a C average."

"I know that, Dad!"

"If you knew that then you would get your grades up! You get yourself a tutor by this Friday or your not going to the homecoming dance with Alison."

"But Dad…"

"But nothing! Get yourself a tutor for French and World history by Friday or your not going to the dance Toby. I mean it. Now hurry up and get to school, you don't want to be late."

I get to school and meet Alison at her locker.

"Hey, Toby."

"Hey babe." I leaned in to kiss her and we ended up making out against her locker for about 5 minutes before we separated in need of air.

"You sure know how to greet a girl in the morning. Oh, so I bought my dress for homecoming over the weekend. It's white, fitted, and it's just long enough to cover my butt. It's sleeveless and the top is sheer with Swarovski crystals hand sewn individually. And the shoes are white platform heels with rhinestones to match the top of the dress. So now you don't have to worry about finding a tie with a matching color, you just have to wear a black tie."

"Alison, that sounds great, and sexy as hell, but I might not be able to go to the dance on Friday."

"What?! And why not? How could you do this to me Toby? We are suppose to be the king and queen!"

"Okay I'm sorry, but my grades are really low and if I don't find a tutor by Friday my dad won't let me go."

"Then find a tutor! And that is not an option. I have waited so long for this, and I won't let _you_ screw it up!" She slammed her locker closed and walked away.

I walked straight to my class even though there is still 5 minutes before the bell rings. No one is in the French room besides Spencer Hastings. As I walked by her desk i accidentally kicked her bag over and a bunch of books fell out.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry let me help you pick that up."

"It's okay, I got it."

"No really, let me help you." I bent over and helped her pick up some of her books. One of the books I picked up happened to be Catcher in the Rye. "Are you reading this?"

"Umm yeah, for like the seventh time."

"Awesome, it's my favorite book."

"Mine too." Suddenly an idea hit me, I don't know why I didn't think of this.

"Hey Spencer, what are you doing after school today?"

"I have plans. Why?"

"It's just that…I'm sort of…well I'm…I was wondering…could you possibly…if you want to…it's just that you're really smart and…"

"Just spit it out Toby."

"I was wondering if you could tutor me. My grades aren't exactly up to par and if I don't get them up I could be taken off of the football team. Do you think you could help me?"

"Toby, I'm sorry, but I don't have the time. And even if I did, why would I help you? Thanks to your girlfriend everyone calls me 'geek hastings' and you're a stuck-up jock who thinks you're better than everyone else just because you're the quarterback."

"Well I kind of am better than everyone else. That's _why_ I'm the quarterback."

"Piss off Toby. And thanks for helping me pick up my books," she said sarcastically. She reached over and pulled her books out of my hand and sat back down with her back to me. Whatever, I don't need her. I can find someone else to tutor me.

It's now Wednesday night and I still haven't found a tutor. I need to find a way to convince Spencer to tutor me.

**Spencer POV**

It's 11:00 Wednesday night and I'm in my room studying. Well, I'm _suppose_ to be in my room studying. I mean that's what my parents think I'm doing. I'm actually putting on my finishing touches of make-up before I sneak out to see Andrew. As if on cue my phone lit-up with a text alert from Andrew saying he was waiting outside. I opened the window and climbed onto the tree right outside of it. I climbed down and ran to Andrew's car. I got back home at around 2:30. It's a little later than I planned on getting home, but Andrew and I got caught up doing 'activities' in his bedroom.

The next day I walked into school to find Toby at my locker.

"May I help you?"

"As a matter of fact you can. I need a tutor."

"Again, I ask, why would I do that?"

"Because I happened to be up late writing new game plays when I looked out my window and saw a certain someone sneaking into their house at 2:30 am. I'm sure you're parents will be happy to hear about this." Then Toby took out his phone and showed me pictures he took of me climbing into my bedroom.

"Fine, I'll tutor you, as long as you don't tell _anybody_. If you tell a single person that you saw me then the deal is off, got it?"

"Sounds like a deal to me. You tutor me, and I keep quiet about you sneaking out." Toby reached his hand out towards me and I shook it.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. From now on, I'm going to try to update every Monday for this story and every Thursday for my other story, I Don't Want to be Alone. This chapter is kinda short, but it gives you an idea about Spencer's relationship with Alison. Please review, I really want to know what people think and what they want to happen!**

**Toby POV**

Once school was over I went to Alison came by my house to approve my tux for tomorrow night. Then we made-out for a little bit before she insisted that she had to leave, so that she could help her mom with dinner. I looked at the clock and realized Spencer was probably home from her debate team meeting by now so I walked over and knocked on the door until someone answered.

"Wow, I'm surprised you showed up."

"Very funny. Can I come in?"

"Sure, we will go up to my room since my parents will be home soon and will probably need the space."

I followed her up to her room and sat down in a big red chair she had in front of the window and she sat down on her bed where she already had all her books laid out.

"So what classes do you need help with?'

"French and World History."

"Alright, let's start with French."

After a couple hours of studying I was completely bored out of my mind. I wasn't even listening to her talk anymore I was just staring out the window.

"Toby, you need to pay attention if you want to improve your grades!"

"We have been going at this for hours. Can we take a break?"

"And do what exactly?"

"I don't know let's play a game or something."

"Fine. What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Alright lets play a game or questions. You ask me whatever you want, and I'll ask you whatever I want."

"That sounds dumb."

"Come on it'll be fun and it will give us a chance to get to know each other."

"I don't want to get to know you Toby. What I want is for you to not rat on me to my parents when I sneak out."

"Which leads to my first question. Why did you sneak out?"

"None of your business."

"That's not how you play, you have to give me a real answer."

"I told you I'm not playing."

"Come on, have some fun."

"Fine, I'll play. But only because I'm sick of you bugging me. I snuck out to be with my boyfriend."

"You're with your boyfriend every day, why was last night so special?"

"Um excuse me, but I believe it's my turn to ask the question. Why are you only nice to me when your not with your crew?"

"I'm always nice to you."

"No, you're not. Whenever your with your friends you call me 'geek hastings' and you take turns slamming me into lockers."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be a jackass. But we stick together so I guess when one of doesn't like you, none of us do. Now you answer my question."

"It was different because his parents were gone for the night so we had the house to ourselves. Now I know you like me cause you were never mean to me until you started dating Alison. It's not like we talked, even though we were neighbors, but you were never mean, so I'm guessing Alison is the one with the issue. What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Her issue with me. What is it?"

"I don't know. We have never really talked about it. Maybe she is just intimidated by you."

"Why would she be intimidated by me?"

"My question, remember? Why does it matter to you what she thinks."

"Because she has made my life and my friends' life a living hell so I want to know what her issue is."

"You make her sound like the devil, she's not that bad."

"No one at school talks to me besides Mona and Andrew, because they all think I'm this huge loser and she and all of your little friends push me into lockers and spend all of AP Chem using me as a target for spitballs. I didn't even go to debate practice because I was in the girls bathroom trying to clean spitballs out of my hair!"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea they did that."

"Sure you didn't. You know what, this was a bad idea. I would like you to leave now."

"Spencer, wait…"

"Get out Toby!"

I packed up my things and left. I had no idea that Alison and the everyone were so horrible to her. Are they like that to everyone? Am _I _like that to everyone? I still really need Spencer to tutor me too. Maybe I can get them to stop bugging her and her friends. Then she will be happy and I'll still have a tutor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Toby POV**

After I left Spencer's house I sat in my room thinking about all the things she told me Alison and my friends do to her. She doesn't deserve that. I know I don't know her that well, but I know she doesn't deserve to be shoved into lockers and being a spitball target. She's really smart, and sweet, and oh so sexy, she doesn't deserve any of the things that Ali does to her. And as much as I want to believe she made it all up, I know I can't, because I know Ali is capable of doing something like that. I always try to convince myself that Ali is a good person, but I don't know if I can do that. Maybe I can get her to change. Maybe if I get her to leave Spencer alone, Spencer will still tutor me.

The next day at school and of course I walk in and the first thing is see is Alison knocking a stack of books out of Spencer's hands and Aria pushing her against the lockers. Spencer bends down to pick up her books and Alison just has to kick one all the way across the hall, but not before calling her a freak. Now's my chance to make things right. As I begin to march over there Alison greats me.

"Hey Tobes, are you excited for tonight?" She grabs my hand and leans in to kiss me, but instead of reciprocating, I pull my hand away and help Spencer pick up her books. "Toby, what are you doing helping that loser?" As I finish picking up Spencer's books I turn to Alison.

"She's not a loser Alison, and it's about time you stop calling her that."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to me like that? And you didn't have a problem with it when we treated her like this before, why is it a problem now?"

"It was always a problem Alison! And you know what? I never treated anyone like this before I started dating you! And I feel awful, because it shouldn't have taken me a year to stop it. But I was thinking with my dick instead of with my head, so I went along with you and all your bullshit, but I'm not doing it anymore. I'm not a bad guy Alison. Why are you trying to make me into one?"

"Don't pretend like your some saint Cavanough. I didn't make you treat people like crap, that was your choice."

"Your right, it was my choice. But it was the wrong one. I'm done putting people down to make myself feel good."

"Toby, we are popular. We need to show these nerds who's on top, who's on the bottom. We are better than them Toby. And if we treat them like equals, then they will think they're just as good as us, which they're not."

"Just because someone isn't on the football team or cheer squad doesn't make us better than them. I'm done making the wrong decisions Alison. And I think a big wrong decision would be staying together with you. We're done Alison. Take yourself to homecoming." I realize I'm still holding Spencer's books so I turn around and she is standing there with a look of complete shock on her face. I hand her her books and as I do the bell rings for first period, which is World History. I turn around and walk past Alison to my classroom.

"You can't do this Toby! You cannot break up with me! Especially the day of homecoming! I'm suppose to be the queen!"

"Well I just did." She continues to scream words of profanity at me, but I ignore her as I go to my class. I take a seat in the back, but I actually plan on paying attention in order to help my grade. After I get settled I look up to see Spencer Hastings walking over and taking a seat right next to me.

**Spencer POV**

Toby hands me my books and walks off to class as the bell rings. I can't believe he just did that. He just broke up with _Alison DiLaurentis_. They've been dating for a year and he just broke with her the day of homecoming. I walk down the hall to class and instead of sitting in my usual seat in the front I take a seat in the back next to Toby.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. No one has done that for me before, not even my friends."

"It's no problem Spencer. I'm really sorry for how Alison and my friends treat you. I'm sorry for how _I_ have treated you, but I'm going to make it right. I'm not going to be that guy anymore."

"I'm sorry you guys had to break up."

"Honestly, it was bound to happen eventually. And I don't need that type of poison in my life."

"You know if you want, I can still tutor you."

"That would be really great actually. Can you do today after school?"

"Well I was actually going to get ready for homecoming…"

"Oh duh," I slap myself in the face, "obviously you're going to be getting ready for homecoming. Are you free any other time this weekend?"

"You know what Toby? Today after school is fine. I have time to tutor you for a bit before I have to get ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides I owe you one for helping me in the morning."

"Thank you, Spencer."

"Anytime, Toby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, they're very appreciated. Let me know what you want/expect to happen. Please review or you can PM me if you want. And if you just want to talk about Pretty Little Liars I am totally fine with that too. This chapter is Spencer's point of view, sorry but Toby isn't really in this chapter that much. Next chapter will be a lot of Spoby though. **

**Spencer POV **

Toby left my house an hour and a half ago and now I'm waiting for Andrew to come pick me up. He said he would be here at 7:45 so we could be at the dance for 8:00. It is 7:40 now. I looked at myself in the mirror again to make sure I look good for tonight. My dress is midnight blue with sequence and goes down to my mid-thigh. The back is open and is frames in a delicate lace. I decided to pair it with silver heels and diamond earrings. My hair is in big loose curls and I'm carrying a silver clutch. I stayed admiring myself in the mirror until I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and it was 7:45 exactly. I walked downstairs and opened the door to find Andrew standing there with a bouquet of what must have been two dozen red roses.

"Andrew, these are beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." he then leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me go put these in a vase and then we can go to the dance. Okay?"

After I put the flowers in a vase I got in Andrew's car and he started driving us to the dance. When we got to the center of town he took a right instead of a left and started driving towards the park.

"Andrew, what are you doing?"

"Well I just though that a romantic evening under the stars would be better than spending the night at some dumb dance."

"I thought we were going to be having a romantic evening at the dance, not in the middle of the frick'n park."

"Chill out, Spencer. We have never gone to the dances before, why are you suddenly interested. If we go we will spend the whole time being beaten on by the jocks, so why not enjoy ourselves here?"

"Because I don't want Ali, or any of her friends dictating my life. They might walk all over us, but we let them. We never did anything to stop it. But it's my senior year and I'm going to have some fun."

"We do have fun, Spencer."

"I don't mean sneaking out in the middle of the night to have sex or making out in the back of the library when I'm suppose to be studying. I mean I want to go out and I don't want to have to hide from Ali or my parents for that matter. And I don't want to hide the fact that I don't want to be a lawyer from my parents. I want to do what I want. And right now I want to go to the dance."

"Where is this outburst coming from? Why do you suddenly want to be open about everything."

"It's not sudden Andrew. I've told you a million times I'm sick of hiding and keeping secrets."

"Listen, if you want to go to the dance and get tormented by Ali and ghee gang, go right ahead. And if you want to start doing what you want openly and have your parents know your not the good girl who's going to Harvard to be a lawyer like they want then fine. Go ahead and dig your own grave, but don't burry me with you."

"Fine." I got out of the car and slammed the door and started walking towards the school.

"Spencer, where are you going?" He was driving next to me with his window down trying to talk me into getting into the car, but I just ignored him and made my way to the dance.

Once I got there I was surprised to find Mona standing in the corner. She didn't tell me that she was coming so I decided to walk over and talk to her.

"Hey Mona, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise, but I got a date."

"Really? Who are you here with?"

"Lucas asked me, and I said yes."

"I'm so excited for you!" Just then Lucas walked over and handed Mona her punch. I said hi, but decided to leave them alone. Mona has had a secret crush on Lucas since he suddenly got a little less nerdy and a little more hot over the summer. He on the other hand has had a crush on her since sixth grade.

I wasn't at the dance long when I decided to go home. I stayed long enough for them to announce Alison as homecoming queen and Noel Khan as homecoming king. Then the slow dances started and I felt lonely so I went home. Overall I did have fun though. I had never been to a school dance before, so it was a new experience and I'm glad I went. I meant what I said to Andrew. I'm done hiding and keeping secrets. I don't like sneaking around. I don't like letting people walk all over me. I'm going to start doing what I want. It's my senior year and I'm going to have fun. I'm going to act how I want and I'm not going to pretend like I'm this good girl my parents want me to be. I'm not saying I'm going to throw off school altogether and go to parties every night, I'm not a bad girl either. But maybe I'm both? I'm still going to focus on my grades and do all my extra curricular activities, but I'm going to have fun too. And I'm going to tell my parents that I don't want to be a lawyer. I'm going to be who I want, not what other people want me to be.


End file.
